Kurama and Hiei and an I'm conversation
by Princessofdarknesshiei'sgirl
Summary: After Kurama and Hiei have a I'm conversation they get close. And what's up with Yusuke and Kuwabara? YAOI and no flames. This is ooc, well I think it is Idk about you guys tho. Review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own yu yu hakushow, I just wish I do**

* * *

Kurama sighed as he walked into his house after coming back from visiting Yukina. He was hoping to catch the fire demon there, he hadn't seen him since the last mission Koenma had sent them on. He walked up the stairs to his room sighing again and falling onto his bed.

'_Kurama you miss your little fire demon don't you?' _Youko taunted him.

'_Yes, Youko I do miss Hiei, I haven't seen him in over two months and he usually comes to visit before then. I hope nothing happened to him._'

'_Why don't we go home, and you let me out and I go find Hiei?'_

_'You know I can't do that yet. Hiei might be mad If I come to find him'_

_'Ah but Kurama it wouldn't be you it would be me'_

_'Same difference'_

_'No it isn't. Come on Maybe Hiei feels the same way about us.'_

Kurama let out an irritated sigh and almost jumped when he heard tapping on his window. He had been so deep in the conversation with Yoko that he hadn't sensed Hiei's Ki. He walked over to the window and opened the window letting Hiei in. " What's with all the sighing today, Fox?" Hiei asked.

"You were here that long?" Kurama asked suprised.'_I didn't sense him at all_.' As if reading his thoughts which knowing Hiei he probably was.

" Hn, I masked my Ki. I've been following you since you left Yukina's."

"Oh, well, what are you doing here Hiei?"

"It's going to storm tonight and you know how I hate to get wet."

"Yea, well do you want some Icecream?" He smiled asking Hiei.

"Sweet snow? Hn, of course I would."

Kurama walked to the kitchen, and wasn't suprised when Hiei followed him. He pulled out two bowls and a two spoons, and then some strawberry icecream and scooped it into the bowls. He handed one to Hiei and the walked to the dining room table to eat their Icecream.

"Hiei after this, would you like to get online?"

Hiei gave him a very confused look. " What is online?" Hiei asked.

"Come on I'll show you." He said jumping up and grabbing the fire demons hand and dragging him up the stairs. " Fox! What about my sweet snow!"

The red-head ignored him and pulled out two lap-tops. Then Hiei realized Kurama was still holding his hand, and he kinda of liked it. So he jerked his hand back not very gently and then Kurama said "Oh I'm sorry Hiei I didn't realize I still had your hand."

"Hn." He looked at the square object as Kurama opened it. Then he realized what it was "Oh! I know how to use this, the detective showed me how." He said snatching it from Kurama and walking over to the bed. Hiei looked at it while he was turning it on. It was a shiny black 'Toshiba' It turned on and Hiei took the mouse and clicked on AOL 9.1.

He signed on under guest and and when it asked he put in his screen name 'Shadowdragon.' And his password 'yokolover123' and signed on. He looked at Kurama and noticed he did the same with his own Toshiba on the desk.

"Fox, this is still kinda boring."

"Why don't you go to a chatroom?" His fox asked him. '_My fox? Since when did I start thinking of Kurama like that?'_

Hiei typed in a chatroom he had gone on at Yuskuke's house and whatched as people talked to each other. He notice one name and his red eyes widened. He looked at Kurama and noticed he was busy typing away on his laptop. He requested a private I'm with 'Dragon'sfox'

**Shadowdragon: **Hi. Why do you call yourself Dragon'sfox?

**Dragon'sfox: **Hi. Um, that's my nickname, sometimes people call me Fox not a lot just sometimes when they can't get my attention with my name. Why do you call yourself Shadowdragon?

**Shadowdragon:** I like dragons and I'm fond of shadows I thought it was a good name.

**Dragon'sfox: **Sounds interesting. So what are you doing? I'm kinda bored, my friend is here with me being bored to.

**Shadowdragon: **Oh yea I'm bored too.

Hiei's red eyes flashed to his Fox again and noticed he was busy with his own conversation or whatever he was doing. He was going to tap into his mind with the Jagan but noticed that he had kind of a far off look in his eyes. '_He must be talking to Youko'_

_'Kurama, it has to be Hiei. It's our firedemon.'_

_'I don't know Youko it just doesn't sound like Hiei, He wouldn't have ever talked to me first.'_

_'Come on Kurama think about it no one knows Hiei on the internet they wouldn't think it's strange. Besides he might feel the same way and our name might have caught his eye.'_

_'I doubt it.' _

_'Just ask. He's staring at us, I think he was wanting to ask you something.'_

_'He'll be fine for a few minutes.'_

_'Hey Kurama, Yusuke just signed on and he would know what Hiei's screenname is, Hiei said that Yusuke taught him how to use the internet rember?'_

_'Yea I'll ask.'_

_'Good.'_

In his head Kurama could see Youko's ears pick up and his tail swing back in forth in anticipation.

**Spiritgundetective: **Hey, Kurama.

**Dragon'sfox: **Hi, Yusuke. Hiei's here, and he's online.

**Spiritgundetective: **Yea I see he's talking to me.

**Dragon'sfox: **What's his screenname?

**Spiritgundetective:** It's Shadowdragon.

**Dragon'sfox:** Thanks Yusuke. By the way, did you ever hook up with Kuwabara?

**Spiritgundetective: **No, Kurama, but how did you know about that?

**Dragon'sfox:** How about you and Kuwabara come over at about...

He looked at the clock next to him. It blinked to him 4:30

**Dragon'sfox: **5:30. Hiei said it's gonna storm so you and Kuwabara might get stuck here. -winks suggestivley.-

**Spiritgundetective: **Shut up!! -glares- Go get your firedemon!! I'll be over later with Kuwabara though so you two don't get too compfy.

**Spiritgundetective signed off at 4:45.**

_' I told you so!' _Youko gloated.

'_Whatever, let's just figure out how to get Hiei to admit who he is._

**Shadowdragon: **Yusuke do you know what Kurama's Screen name thingy is?

**Spiritgundetective: **Yep.

**Shadowdragon:** What is it?!

**Spiritgundetective: **He's talking to me, It's Dragon'sfox. Well I'll see you later, Kurama invited me over for about 5:30 and I'm bringing Kuwabara. So be nice, HAVE FUN WITH KURAMA!!

Hiei was typing Why you! When it said

**Spiritgundetective signed off at 4:45.**

Hiei whatched as Kurama was lost in thought again, and then went back to typing.

**Dragon'sfox:** So, what do you look like?

Hiei narrowed his eyes he wasn't going to play this game, Kurama had asked Yusuke who he was he knew he did because he used the Jagan and Read his mind.

**Shadowdragon: **I'm 5'9 with green eyes and blond hair.

Hiei had to stop himself from smirking when Kurama looked up at him in suprise and then seemed irritated he went back to the computer.

**Shadowdragon: **What about you?

**Dragon'sfox:** oh I'm about 4'7 blue eyes and black hair.

**Shadowdragon: **Interesting.. To bad, I've always been attratcted to red-heads.

**Dragon'sfox:** Really? I've always liked black hair.

**Shadowdragon: **Ok this is Ridiculous. Why is your Name Dragon'sfox. Kurama?

Kurama sighed and closed his laptop. Then Hiei did that same thing.

"Well?" Hiei asked impatience laced in his voice.

'_Do It Kurama, before he looks into your mind with the Jagan anyway.' _Youko urged.

'_But what if he doens't feel the same way Youko?'_

_'Do you think he would still be here if he didn't Kurama? NOW TELL HIM!!'_

_'ok ok''_

"Hiei, my name is Dragon'sfox, because..." He stops to think about it. " I love you Hiei"

In a flash he saw a black blur and he felt a small pressure on his lips. He smiled into the kiss and pressed his lips back. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist and and Kurama did the same to Hiei. Hiei pulled away and leaned his head on Kurama's chest. "I love you too, my Fox." He whispered.

Then someone rang the doorbell and Hiei growled. " Now now, Dragon, it's only Yusuke and Kuwabara, We should let them in before it storms."

Hiei growled again and said " leave them out there in the rain." He kissed Kurama again. Kurama moaned and then the doorbell rang three more times.

Kurama sighed against Hiei's lips and pulled away. " I'm going to answer the door Dragon."

He opened the door and there stood a soaking wet Yusuke and Kuwabara. "It's About Damn Time You Answered The DOOR!" Yusuke yelled earning a growl from Hiei.

"Don't yell at Kurama." He said with a glare.

"Damn Hiei, cool down."

"Yea shrimp cool down."

"You guys that might not be a good Idea." Kurama warned. Hiei growled again.

"Yea well let us in. It's raining." Kuwabara complained.

" Why did you want us to comeover anyway Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well it all started with a conversation online." Kurama answered and then Laughed. Hiei smirked and Yusuke joined them.

Kuwabara gave them a confused look. "Why are you laughing?"

Kurama stopped laughing when he heard a voice in his head. At first he thought it was Youko but he quickly realized it was Hiei. '_Fox, don't you tell them.'_

_'Relax Hiei, Yusuke already knows, and well Kuwabara won't figure it out so don't worry.' _

_'Whatever. I'm going to Makai in the morning. Do you want to come? I'm Sure Youko wants out.'_

_'Ugh, yes! I've never thought I'd say this but I can't wait for my mother to die so I can come home. I still have so much treasure. Do you still have what we stole Hiei?'_

_'Uh huh it's in my room in Alaric. Now back to the conversation at hand Yusuke and Kuwabara are probably wondering what's going on.'_

"HELLO!" Hiei and Kurama came out of their thoughts to hands waving in front of their faces.

"What?" Hiei snapped and Kurama just smiled. Yusuke was walking into the kitchen "Kuwabara do you want some icecream?" he called over his shoulder.

"Uh Yea Sure" Kuwabara called following him. "Hey I want some!" Hiei said following them into the kitchen "Hiei, that's not nice!" Kurama called after him following all three of them. " You owe me Fox, you took me away from my strawberry icecream."

* * *

What do you guys think? I was thinking about making it a one-shot should I continue? give me your opinions Please! So I know if to continue or not, and Flames aren't welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho I just Love it a lot.**

**Oh and I've decided I am going to save you guys some trouble decifering these little Mental talks the characters like to have.**

**Ok. **

**This bold Kurama.**

_Italics Youko __**or sometimes the characters actually do have the thoughts to themselves so it's not always youko, you have to watch that.**_

_Italics underlined Hiei._

**So anyways **

**Chapter 2.**

Kurama followed Hiei into the kitchen thinking _' Why in the world, would anyone want icecream in the middle of a thunderstorm?'_

_'Well. Yusuke is probably using it as an excuse to get to Kuwabara, and I think Hiei would lose a fight to even Kuwabara for something sweet.'_

_'_**Youko, you know that isn't true, Hiei does have some dignity**_.'_

_''You do realize it's a good thing Hiei can't hear us talking to each other right?'_

**'Youko if he could we both would have been dead a long time ago when we first started dreaming about Hiei.'**

_'Yea your right, but those dreams were so good. Do You rember how Hiei-' _He was cut off by Kurama thinking.

**'Not now Youko!'**

Kurama groaned out loud at the dream Youko was trying to get him to rember, and Hiei and Yusuke gave him a funny look. Yusuke was the first one to speak "So Kurama going to give us any reasons to why you were groaning?" He raised his eyebrows suggestivley making Hiei glare. "Yea, you try living with Youko in your head."

"People already consider me a pervert, why would I want help?"

"I was just suggesting it" Kurama smiled and then rembered why the conversation got started. " I thought you came in here for icecream."

"Oh yea!" Kuwabara said from behind Yusuke. " I knew you guys got distracted." The Yusuke turned around going to walk to the freezer and ran smack into the taller orange-haired male.

"Watch it Urameshi" Kuwabara set him straight and then turned quickly to hide his blush. Of course Hiei saw and taunted him for a few minutes "Did you like Yusuke being pushed up against you Kuwabara?" Making him blush more.

'_Of course the all-knowing all-seeing Hiei saw it.'_

_'_**Of course Youko. He is all-knowing and all-seeing'**

_'__Hey I heard that! Tell Youko To bite me!'_

_'_**Hiei that might not be such a great idea. Hey wait I thought you couldn't hear mine and Youko's conversations.'**

_'Hey, Hiei can I take you up on that offer to bite you sometime?'_

_'_**Youko NOT NOW' **Kurama replied trying to shut out the voices in his mind.

"So Kuwabara what kind of Icecream do you want? Kurama has, strawberry-" he was cut off from a growl coming from Hiei and suprisingly Kurama "No you don't that's my favorite." Kurama and Hiei said at the same time, which suprised both detectives for two different reasons. Yusuke was thinking '_Wow, Hiei and Kurama seemed so busy with the conversation they were having in their heads, That I'm suprised they even noticed I said something about the icecream.'_

Kuwabara not being as perceptive as Yusuke was thinking more like this '_ I wonder if Hiei knows that Strawberry Icecream is pink.'_

"Ok so anyway, Kuwabara do you want vanilla, chocolate, rockeyroad or birthday cake. Wow Kurama you sure do have a lot of icecream." Yusuke stating the obvious not even realizing he made Kurama blush in the process with his face and Kuwabara's pretty much burried in the freezer, but of course all-seeing all-knowing Hiei noticed his blush and not wanting to embarrass his fox more he asked in his mind.

'_So, Kurama why do you have so much icecream?' _

'**Why do you think?**_'_

_'__Hn, you don't answer a question with a question.'_

**'Well, I know how you love sweets and all.'**

_'Hn.__'_

"I think I want rockey-road, Urameshi." Kuwabara answered.

"Alright then." Yusuke said pulling out two tubes of Icecream, Rockey-Road for himself and Kuwabara, and Strawberry for the youkai couple.

He got four bowls and four spoons all out of the right places on the first try. (**A/N **It makes you wonder how Yusuke knows his way around Kurama's house so well)

Kuwabara and Yusuke then pretty much jumped the poor Rockey-Road icecream. Then they discovered a problem making them both blush lightly, which made Kurama chuckle and Hiei glare as he realized he wasn't getting any closer to that strawberry icecream melting on the counter. (**A/n **Poor Hiei his FAVORITE icecream is meeeltting. Ok Im done with the radom A/ns for now.)

"Yusuke, is it just me or is there only enough-"

"For one bowl yea. Do you-"

"Want to share?" They asked finishing each others sentences.

'_You can tell where their thoughts have been.'_

'_Your right.'_

_'__Hn, he is.'_

**'Hiei, Youko can't I speak one thought in my own mind without you two answering them?!'**

Kurama snapped mentally, oh he was going to have a huge headache after this. Yusuke took the icecream and scooped it into a bowl and Kuwabara got two spoons and they practically ran to the living room almost jumping onto the couch.

'_I didn't know people enjoyed icecream that much.' _He waited a few second and got no answer. '_aww, finally peace and quite.'_

_'__Did you say something, Fox? I was getting sweetsnow.'_

_'You know Hiei it is much more fun having you in on our conversations now, you should see what Kurama--' _Youko didn't get to finish as Kurama mentally cut him off. (**a/n **That has to be hard, to mentally cut someone off.)

**'Don't listen to Youko Hiei, he doesn't know what he's talking about he's been deprived of sweets latley.'**

_'__Yes I have but not the kind your thinking of.'_

**'Ok, that's enough. Hiei out of my mind, and don't come back unless you have something important to say, and Youko I wish I could kick you out!'**

_'__ Does this mean I can't talk to you anymore in your mind Kurama?'_

' **Hiei, I rephrase that, don't talk anymore in my mind to Youko, he doesn't need encouragment, and don't listen in on our 'talks' '**

'_That's cold Kurama, I don't need encouragment! Hmp!'_ He mentally stomped away giving Kurama some peace. He and Hiei got their bowls of icecream and went to the living room where Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the couch almost fighting for the last spoonfull of icecream.

"Urameshi! That's not fair I want the last of the icecream, you owe me for making me come over here!" Kuwabara whined loudly making Yusuke smirk as a thought ran through his head " You want it? Come get it." He said raising the spoon to his mouth and almost eating it when the spoon was snatched roughly out of his hand and the icecream gone. Both Kuwabara and Yusuke sat dazed a little bit as the icecream was gone in a flash. '_That's It! Hiei took it.'_ Yusuke thought glancing over at the smirking koorime eating his strawberry icecream.

Hiei looked up at Yusuke, his crimson eyes meeting Yusuke's brown ones. "So Hiei, why did you take my Icecream?" Yusuke asked irritated.

"Hn. Kuwabara and Kurama may not be able to see your thoughts but I can."

Kurama not looking startled Hiei would probably tell him later. Kuwabara wanting to know "Yusuke? What is Hiei talking about? What thoughts going through your head? Hiei, Yusuke are either of you going to answer me?!" Kuwabara whined then saw the detective blush a shade matching Hiei's eyes. '_Why, was Yusuke blushing like that? Maybe, he loves me too. I hope so but untill then.' _Kuwabara came out of his thoughts when he noticed Yusuke getting up. He jumped up and followed him.

"Hiei where are they going?"

"Hn, Kuwabara was thinking about Yusuke loving him and then Yusuke was thinking about vanilla and chocolate icecream."

"So he went to get more and Kuwabara followed?"

"Hn." He looked down at his icecream and took another spoonfull 'accidently' smothering it on his lips and then went over to kiss Kurama. He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hn, stupid Fox, you have icecream on your lips." Kurama went to lick it off when Hiei's voice stopped him "No don't let me." He leaned down capturing his lips, his toungue coming out and tracing his lips taking all the sweet icecream with every trail Hiei's toungue made. Kurama started to moan into the kiss-lick his lips clean when Hiei suddenly stopped and flitted away back to the couch so fast not even his blur could be seen. Kurama heard it to when he had stopped moaning. Footsteps, from the kitchen.

Hiei and Kurama went back to their icecream like nothing happened. Kuwabara and Yusuke appeared with thankfully two bowls this time, Hiei being alowed to what was left of his sanity sighed under his breath.

"So, now that we're all settled down, and done fighting over icecream," Yusuke started as Hiei glared at him clearly stating that now that you and Kuwabara are settled down and done fighting over icecream "let's sit down and enjoy our icecream, talk, and listen to the thunderstorm." Right at that second a huge bolt of lightning flashed right outside Kurama's window and Kuwabara jumped right into Yusuke's lap.

"Urameshi, did I ever mention I'm kind of afraid of thunderstorms?" Yusuke looked down at the male on his lap and blushed " Kuwabara I think I figured it out quickly." Kuwabara had no idea what he was talking about untill he felt something against his thigh, he blushed and jumped off Yusuke and grabbed his wrist yanking him upstairs with him.  
"We'll be back in a few minutes Kurama." Kuwabara called down from the guest room.

**Back with Hiei and Kurama in the living room.**

"Um, is that kind of creepy or was it just me."

"Hn." Was all Hiei's answer because he was busy finishing his icecream.

He finished his quickly not getting a brainfreeze and walked over to the chair Kurama was sitting in with his own bowl of icecream in his hand. Hiei sat on Kurama's lap stretching up to kiss him lightly on the lips and then some how he cocked his head to the side and made himself look innocent "Fox, can we share your icecream?"

Kurama chuckled lightly raising an eyebrow " all that Hiei just for my icecream?"

"Yes, my Fox, just so we can share your icecream." Hiei said taking the spoon from the bowl and putting some into Kurama's mouth. "Ok, Dragon you can have some." Kurama said groaning again. "Hn." Hiei took the spoon and ate some himself. They shared the icecream in that fassion occasionaly kissing. Then they walked into the kitchen to wash the two bowls when another bolt of lightining hit and the power went out. They heard Kuwabara scream from upstairs, and Hiei looked at Kurama " Should we go up and check? I mean we're demons so you have good sense even in the dark, and with the Jagan I can see in the dark and I'm sure Yusuke, can see or sense in the dark too."

"Do you think we should? They should be fine, or should we call them down here?"

"Hn, what does it matter, Yusuke's a demon lord too, so they'll be fine."

"Whatever you say Hiei." Kurama looked up the stairs as they heard a 'thump' he looked at Hiei " What IS going on up there?"

"I can't say they're blocking me from their minds, well Yusuke is I'm not gonna even try the Baka, because if Yusuke is smart enough to block me then he would've told Kuwabara."

**Yusuke and Kuwabara.**

Yusuke being dragged up the stairs by his wrist had enough sence to ask " What are you doing?"

"I'm dragging you up the stairs by your wrist, what does it look like I'm doing?''

Yusuke gave him a glare " Yea I get that, why."

"You know why!" Kuwabara almost yelled. " I was sitting on your lap when-"

"I was thinking about KEIKO!!" Yusuke whisper-yelled and blushed as they went to the guest bedroom.

"Yea and I just happened to be sitting on your lap?" Kuwabara countered " You just jumped into my lap when it lightninged I was thinking about Keiko before then!" He countered back. " Urameshi, you've always been a bad liar." Kuwabara said pulling Yusuke to him into a hug. " Yusuke I love you." Yusuke being in shock didn't hug Kuwabara back. Kuwabara thinking he had been rejected let him go. Yusuke whispered in disbelief " What about Yukina?"

" Would you know that most demons are bi sexual and Yukina was one of them, she and Botan got together last month."

"Yes, I know most Youkai are bi, I'm one, and so is Kurama, and Hiei and obviously Yukina." After getting over his shock and the new about Yukina he thought '_I wonder if Hiei knows. Oh well Yukina knows that Hiei's her brother, so she probably told him.' _

" Kuwa, I love you too." He threw himself back at Kuwabara to kiss him on the lips. Kuwabara kissed him back and then Yusuke pulled away. Kuwabara kissed his jaw and trailed to his ear " Kuwabara you should block your mind from Hiei so he doesn't know what's happining." Kuwabara complied and he was almost back to Yusuke's mouth again when a big bolt of lightning hit and the power went out. Kuwabara jumped onto Yusuke and Yusuke being suprised he fell backwords onto the floor with a big thud.

"Urameshi I don't like storms!"

"I know you told me earlier." the spiritdetective-yokai replied trying to push the bigger man off of him.

"Kuwabara your crushing me!" Yusuke shouted gasping for air so it came out like "Kuwa- bara, y-your, cr-cr-crushing me!"

Hiei's ears picked up as he heard that. "I think they're having sex Kurama. Did you hear that?"

"Hai, I did. Should we check though? Kuwabara did say he's afraid of storms."

"Not this again. Fox, the detective is a demon lord, he'll be fine." Hiei, said dismissing the conversation hearing another thud that meant that Yusuke finally got Kuwabara off of him.

" Jeez, Kuwabara, it's only the power."

"Yea, well I can't see in the dark!" He replied sending him a glare he knew the youkai-human, could see. " We should go back downstairs with Hiei and Kurama." Yusuke grabbed the karott tops hand and dragged him down the stairs.

* * *

So, anyways I figured I would update this chapter cuz I decided to continue. But I wont be around a computer for the next week and a half!! Oh No!!

Hiei- what do you mean you wont be around a computer?

Me- You know what I mean. I'm going to the beach.

Kurama- what about me and Hiei though?

Hiei- hn

Me- you'll know in a week or 2 I promise.

Hiei- grabs his katana. Let's go Kurama.

Kurama- pulls out rose whip. Sorry authoress but you deserve this for making us wait while you go to the beach.

Me- I'm going to run now, while I have fingers and all my limbs. So Review while I run!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey What's up my readers? I'm back from the Beach... Before you ask Im going to tell you It was awesome... But Im happy to be home and finish my Story!**

**So... I hope you guys missed me... Btw, I hope you dont mind but im going to change the rating just to be safe, there isn't gonna be a lemon I'm just doing it so I dont have to watch what I write... Ok on With the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu hakusho.**

Yusuke dragged Kuwabara down the stairs to Hiei and Kurama " What were you guys doing up there?" Kurama asked from beside Hiei on the counter.

"Well, Kuwabara dragged me upstairs to announce his undying love for me, then lightning struck and he tackled me to the ground crushing me, and then I pushed him off of me and that's all." Yusuke answered.

"Hn. Well why did you come downstairs then?" Hiei asked irritated that his time with Kurama was interrupted.

It was Kuwabara that answered him "Well Shrimp, you know now that I am scared of storms so Yusuke brought me downstairs with you guys."

"Hn."

"Hiei, why don't we go up to my room and get some candles for Kuwabara to see, and so the neighbors don't find it weird that we are in the dark."

"Hn. Come on." Hiei and Kurama walked up the stairs leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara downstairs.

"Urameshi, Do they really need candles? I mean If I highten my spirit energy a little I can see in the dark too."

Yusuke grinned, and looked at him "No koi, they don't need candles, Kurama probably wants to talk to Hiei, and they're leaving us alone so... Who's complaining?"

Kurama and Hiei went into Kurama's room and Hiei sat on the window sill watching Kurama find candles. "Hiei, Come light a flame or something, make it a little easier for me please."

"Hn." Hiei replied and then was next to Kurama with a ball of fire in his hand in a blink.

"Thanks." He smiled to Hiei, and they shared a small kiss. "I thought we came up here for candles, Fox."

"Your right Dragon, come on follow me." Kurama walked around the room picking up various candles. When he was done he hand a regular black candle, a long blue candle, and a scented orange pumkin pie candle. " Fox, do we have to go back downstairs so soon?"

"I was thinking, we could grab some blankets and go downstairs with Yusuke and Kuwabara and cuddle on the floor or something."

"Hn." Hiei replied " I guess we could, but I'll probably get bored."

"If you get bored then we'll come up here and do something, but since Kuwabara and Yusuke are stuck here, we should be nice."

"Hn, Whatever. Or we could go to Alaric, and Go to my room."

"Hiei, we're going to Makai tomorrow, and plus I don't think Mukorou would like that to much."

"Whatever, I do whatever I want and you know that Fox."

"Yes, I know Dragon, but let's just take the blankets and candles downstairs and lay on the floor together. It'll be romantic." Kurama said with a smile.

"Hn, Fine." Hiei replied already grabbing blankets and walking downstairs.

"Kuwbara?"

"Yea, Urameshi?"

"Are you gonna come over here and kiss me anytime soon?"

"Well if you put it that way, yes." Kuwabara replied with a sly grin. He walked over to Yusuke and pulled him into a small kiss, and pulled away when Yusuke tried to make it more intimate, " Now, now Koishii, we don't have to rush things. Let's take it nice and slow. Start with just small chaste kisses, then more passionate kisses, understand?"

"Yes." Yusuke whimpered against him. "Good." Kuwabara leaned down for another chaste kiss but Yusuke jumped up and kissed him hard knocking him on the floor.

Yusuke taking over the kiss from on top of Kuwabara, he leaned down closer searching for more contact and licked his bottom lick asking for entrance into his mouth. Kuwabara moaned and Yusuke took the chance to thrust his tongue into his mouth.

At tht moment Hiei and Kurama walked down the stairs. " Kurama you go into the living room with the blankets and I'll go get the Detective and the idiot."

"Alright Dragon."

Hiei walked into the kitchen to find Yusuke and Kuwabara making out on the floor. " Do you want me to leave you guys alone, or shall you join Kurama and I in the living room?" Hiei asked teasingly.

Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped up off the floor and about a foot apart from each other..

'**Youko, why have you been so quiet?'**

_' Well, I was thinking about something. I was actually wondering why Hiei was acting different and then I was thinking about us and him in bed together.'_

_'_**'What do you mean Hiei is acting different?'**

_' Well, he just seems more accepting, and he seems nicer.'_

**'Really? I kind of thought that but it seems like he's only doing it around us.'**

_'Yea, I noticed that, and I think your right.'_

Kurama sat the blankets down in the living room, and laid them out so all four of them could lay down, he then walked into the kitchen and saw Hiei teasing Yusuke and Kuwabara hard, about something.

'_Oh yea, your deffinatly right Kurama.'_

_'_**Thanks if it wasn't obivious by this seen.'**

_' Kurama, these to were making out on your kitchen floor, and I caught them so I think I get to do a little teasing I've been sorta nice all night, and it's making me bored.'_

_'Go for it Hiei, I think they need some teasing!'_

**' Do it if you want to Hiei, I suppose I'll just go into the living room and wait for you.'**

_'Don't worry Fox, We wont be long.'_

Kurama went back into the living room smiling and shaking his head, only to be joined by Hiei and the other two a few minutes later.

"So Yusuke how was Hiei's tourturing teasing?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara glared as Hiei's mouth twitched into a small smirk.

"Tourturing." They answered. "Good." Hiei replied and dropped down on the blankets, his hands behind his head. Kurama lay down next to him closer to his side then normal but not close enough for intimate contact. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed more open with their relationship around other people Yusuke dropped down a few feet away from Kurama and Kuwabara joined him leaning into his side. About this time the power came back on.

"Oh good." Kuwabara sighed in relief from Yusuke's side.

"Well since we _ARE_ laying in the living room, with blankets and stuff, why don't we watch a movie? I'll even make popcorn, and bring snocaps." Kurama said getting off the floor and walking towards the microwave and the counter to make popcorn and grab snocaps.

Hiei jumped up and called to him before he could go anywhere "Kurama!"

Kurama turned around and smiled at him " Yea Hiei?

"Snocaps, didn't we eat those with popcorn together once?"

"Yes, Dragon when you came back from the Makai after fighting a lower A class demon."

"Oh yea, he was in my way and I made quick work of him. Then I came here well your mom's house and we watched a movie on the couch. Those snocaps tasted good with popcorn mixed with them."

"Yea, your right that's why I suggested them. Now I'm going to go make them before the thundering get's to Kuwabara again." "Yusuke can take care of him, why don't we skip the movie and go to your room?"

"We will be alone all of tomorrow night. Unless we're staying the night in Alaric?"

"No, but we could stay at one of your dins." Hiei gave him a sly grin.

"I'll think about it with Youko. Now let me get this started you go sit down and I'll come join you." Before leaving the hallway Hiei in a black blur gave Kurama a little peck on the lips and was back in the living room before Kurama even registered what he had done.

'_Wow, Kurama, Dragon sure is quick.'_

_**'**_**You already knew that Youko, but what do you think about his idea to stay in one of our dins?'**

_' Will I be allowed out?'_

_' _**Most of the night yes.'**

Kurama saw Youko raise an eyebrow. ' _Most of the night?'_

**' I do want some time in Makai I too, you know.'**

_' Yea, yea, fine.'_

**'So the idea?'**

_' It's a good one. Let's do it.'_

Kurama ended the conversation going back into the living room with two bowls of snocaps and one huge bowl of popcorn.

"Urameshi, What the hell is taking Kurama so long, and where did Hiei go?"

" I know that Hiei was going after Kurama so maybe they're in the kitchen together or something."

"Ok, I guess but I'd like to watch this movie sometime tonight." Kuwabara replied leaning deeper into Yusuke's side and Yusuke wrapped his arms around him in response only to be interuppted by Hiei once again '_ Well at least we aren't making out this time_.' Yusuke thought while unwrapping his arms from Kuwabara. "Man Shrimp you sure know how to ruin someones moment."

"I know, I'm just good like that." Hiei said, a smirk on his face only visible to people who knew Hiei well, most people don't live long enough to get to know Hiei.

About the time Hiei had settled on the blanket again Kurama had come back out and was giving Hiei and Yusuke a bowl of snocaps.

"Hiei, me and you and are going to share that bowl of snocaps, and Yusuke you and Kuwabara are to share that one, and no fighting over the last snocap." Kurama said with a small smile on his face. He sat the popcorn down inbetween them, and grabbed a movie off the shelf which happened to be 21. He popped it into the DVD player and sat down under a blanket next to Hiei. He leaned into Hiei's side like Kuwbara had to Yusuke. Neither Hiei or Yusuke caring now because it was dark, they both wrapped their arms around their mates-to-be.

Hiei ate like half the bowl of snocaps before the movie was three quarters of the way over and they had no popcorn left thanks to the four of them. Kuwabara was falling asleep in Yusuke's arms, and Kurama and Hiei were stealing quiet pecks from eachother which Yusuke could see from the corner of his eye. When the movie was over it was about 2 a.m and the storm was still going strong, Kuwabara had long since fallen asleep in Yusuke's arms, and Yusuke about 20 minutes later had fallen asleep with his head on Kuwabara's. Kurama and Hiei had fallen asleep right before the movie ended. Their position the cutest. Hiei had his face tucked into Kurama's hair, with one hand buried in his hair on the other side. Kurama had his face in the indention between Hiei's neck and collar bone and his arms were thrown around Hiei's waist pulling them closer together.

It was around 4 a.m when Yusuke had awoken. He looked at all of their positions and decided they should go to bed and get some real sleep. He whispered, not loud enough to jolt Hiei or Kurama or Kuwabara since they would all be alert and ready for attack even if they were sleeping. "Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, come on let's go get some sleep." Kuwabara groaned and pulled Yusuke to him to give him a chaste kiss "Yeah, the floor is getting kind of uncomfortable even in your arms Yusuke. Though it is the best nights sleep I've had in ages." Hiei and Kurama were standing by now and were getting ready to pick up the blankets. Kurama smiled at Hiei every few minutes while they picked up the blankets. Kurama handed one to Yusuke and Kuwabara " Here you guys, you can sleep in the guest room or pull out the bed on the couch, but this is the blanket from the guest room bed." Kuwbara took it. " Come on Koi so I can get some sleep before it starts storming real bad again."

Hiei decided to speak at this his ruby eyes glancing at the door and then Kuwabara and Yusuke " Yea, that would be a good idea, I can sense another bad storm coming and it's going to storm bad all day tomorrow. Kurama and I had plans to go to Makai. Do you want to come? Well I mean not to Alaric, but to visit your place Yusuke, you could take Kuwabara, and we do something on the way."

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at eachother " Well I guess it's a good idea." Yusuke answered. Then Kuwabara intervened "Well I hate to interupt but, Hiei said huge storm is coming and I'd like to sleep sometime tonight."

"Yea, your right, I'm sure Kurama and Hiei would love to sleep too."

"Well we could go without if you want to stay up, we're used to not getting sleep. In fact I don't think Hiei sleeps very much at all."

"I don't Fox, I'd like to tonight though. Like Kuwabara said I slept better then I have in a long time. I'm sure you did too."

They all walked up the stairs at that taking blankets with them, going to oposite ends of the hallway. Kurama and Hiei went to Kurama's room falling onto the soft bed. Kurama leaned over and kissed Hiei. " Goodnight Dragon. I love you."

"And I you Fox, and I you." Hiei replied kissing Kurama again and pulling him into his arms. (**A/N **I just thought about it and I find it kinda funny, but have you guys noticed that Yusuke and Hiei are shorter then Kurama and Kuwabara, yet they're usually dominate? lol)

Kurama snuggled against Hiei laying his head on his chest curling up like the true fox he was. Hiei wrapped his arms around him tighter and returned his head to Kurama's hair. "What is it Dragon, that you like so much about my hair?"

"Well, Fox, it smells like roses, and it's so soft and smooth." he smirked and reburied his head to Kurama's hair. "Well that's a good thing I guess." Was the last thing Hiei heard Kurama say as he drifted into sleep with the scent of roses filling his nose. Kurama followed soon after.

Kuwabara and Yusuke had just barerly put the blankets on the bed and layed down again when the storm started picking up. "Kuwabara, koi, it's fine." Yusuke said wrapping his arms around the orange headed male. "I know, let's just get to sleep before it gets worse." Kuwabara replied burying his head into Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke kissed the top of Kuwabara's head and fell into a dreamless sleep with Kuwabara in his arms. They woke up to the thundering at about 10:45. "Koi wake up." Kuwabara nudged Yusuke awake so they could get up and take showers to go to Makai.

"Ugh.. I'm awake." He groaned and rolled over out of the bed. "Let's get showers and go eat breakfast with Hiei and Kurama."

They both took quick showers and headed downstairs where Hiei and Kurama were sharing a huge omelette and there was another one for them to share. "Eat that, so we can got to Makai" Hiei said between bites of the omelette. Kurama didn't even seem to want to make conversation but that was because he and Hiei were having their own conversation.

**' Dragon, can't you make them go anyfaster? Youko is pretty much driving me insane!'**

_' Well, no I can't, I wish I could I don't want you to go insane I just figured out you loved me. Hmm. Speaking of that. Did you have a good night's sleep last night Fox?'_

'** Yes, mm the best in weeks. Dragon you have to come stay more often.'**

_' Yea, I'm probably going too. Well let's go get ready for Makai.'_

Hiei ended the mental conversation with that.

* * *

Hey guys, If your wondering about the 21 movie I watched that the other day. And I'm sorry about changing the rating but it's just to be safe there still isn't gonna be a lemon.

Ok R&R no flames


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Yu yu Hakusho. I also don't own the lyrics in this chap.**

Chapter 4.

Hiei and Kurama arrived to Alaric at around 6, It was 2 hours to dark and Hiei walked up to the guards, "This is Youko Kurama, let him in anytime you see him. His orders are to be followed just like mine."

"Yes, sir." The gates opened as the two guards replied. Youko walked in before Hiei and they went inside the castle. "Hiei, why did you tell them to let me in anytime they see me? Are you expecting to be gone a lot?"

"No, Youko, just so they don't hesitate." He answered the silver haired fox demon, and turned to look at a female servant heading towards Mukorou's room. "You, come here."

She jumped and ran towards Hiei, "Yes Lord Hiei?" "Tell Mukorou to come to my room that I am back, and this is Youko Kurama, you all are to follow his orders like they were mine." She nodded and continued on her way to Mukorou.

Hiei continued up the stairs in the opposite direction of Mukorou's room. Youko followed him down a long corridor with doors everywhere. They finally reached one at the end of the corridor it was just a plain black door, Hiei threw it open to reveal his room. It was a dark black, He had a kingsized bed, the frame was black like the rest of the room but the quilt was a red satin, the pillows were covered in black fuzz. In the background behind his bed there was the dragon of darkness in a dark purple with it's red eyes glowing brightly.

The one window in the back didn't let in much light because of the black satin curtains that covered it, there was one beside table with a picture of Hiei glaring at the camera with Yusuke and Kurama and Kuwabara. Hiei had his arms cross and his glare made his red eyes all the more alluring and threatening. Yusuke had Kuwabara in a head lock and Kurama stood behind Hiei grinning down at the little Koorime.

"Wow, Dragon, the room decoration really makes it feel like you." Youko said kissing Hiei on the nose. "Thanks Fox." Hiei turned and Jumped onto his bed. "C'mon, Fox, lay down." Hiei patted the spot beside him. Youko was crossing the room to Hiei when Mukorou burst through the doors. "What, Hiei?"

"Mukorou, you know Youko Kurama."

"Yes, but why is he in my castle!?"

"Youko's orders are as to be followed like they were mine, and I want you to tell any of the servants that you see."

"Ok, but why is he in my Castle!"

"That's all Mukorou." Hiei jumped up from the bed pushing Mukorou out of his room, slamming the doors. Youko stood beside the bed grinning. "Aren't we being a little childish about this?" He asked.

Hiei glared, "If I'm being childish to want my Fox's orders followed, then yes I am being childish about it."

There was a loud pounding on the door. Hiei using the Jagan eye saw it wasn't Mukorou and let the person in. The girl walked into the room, she was a tall thin black headed girl. She had amethyst eyes, and they sparkled whenever she turned a certain angle and the light caught them. She wore a black tanktop, and black cargo pants, she also wore combat boots to top it off. "Lord Hiei, Mistress Mukorou sent me to your room to discuss?"

She left it at that as to say she didn't know what they were discussing. "Ai, there is nothing to discuss. I gave my orders to Mukorou, they are to be followed. Tell any of the other servants you see that Youko Kurama's orders are to be followed like they were mine."

She turned to leave when Youko caught her "Thank you Ai, was it?" She turned again startled thinking he was joking with her. Seeing he wasn't her mouth flew open in surprise, "You're thanking me Lord Youko?"

"Yes, Ai, I am." He said smiling at her, she smiled hesitantly back and walked out of the room. Youko looked at Hiei "Is that the first time anyone's ever thanked her?"

"Yes, Fox." Hiei sat back down on his bed.

"Don't you ever get tired of giving orders and working?" Youko turned back into the red-head Suichii, or Kurama.

"Not really. I'm used to it now, just wait until after telling every one that they are to follow your orders as well. Besides I usually only deal with Mukorou and the army, well, that's not entirely true. I deal with Mukorou and Hiroshi, the second in command of the army."

"Ah." Kurama breathed, laying with Hiei after standing for a few more minutes.

"Why did you turn back into a human, Kurama?"

"Youko only wanted to be outside, now we're trapped inside and he let me out. Also, he was starting to get sly ideas." Kurama smiled at Hiei as he felt him stiffen beside him. Hiei glared at Kurama again "That's not funny and you know it. Youko could've done serious damage to me and my mind."

"Come now Hiei, Youko loves you too."

**'Youko, you weren't really going to do all that to Hiei were you? Especially here where people just barge right in!'**

_'Hiei could've locked the doors.'_

**'You don't need to jump Hiei, nor do you need to tie him down with anything. Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?'**

_**'**__Kurama, Kurama, Kurama, do you really think If I tied him down he would kill us?'_

**' I think he would.'**

_' Think I would what Fox?'_

**'Didn't I tell you about talking in my mind Hiei?!'**

_'When do I ever listen?'_ Hiei asked innocently.

**'Hiei Youko and I were having a conversation, now out before I block you!**

_'Fine fine.'_

**'Thank you.'**

_'Where were we?'_

_**'**_**That he would kill us if you jumped him.'**

_'Ahh, yes. He might possibly, just look at the way he looked at that camera when he got his picture taken.'_

**'Yes, see, no raping Hiei today.'**

_'It's not rape if the other person is willing'_ Youko scolded him.

**'Hiei would never willingly get tied down. When we do mate he's probably going to be the dominate one because I know Hiei.'**

Kurama could see Youko flicking his tail back in forth in irritation. '_I'm never submissive.'_

**'Hiei would show you differently, Youko.'**

_'Whatever, let me out the next time you go outside.' _And with that Kurama's mental image of Youko ended with a glare.

"Seriously, Fox, think I would do what?"

"Nothing Dragon." Kurama said with a smile. "Let's go outside or at least do something. I'm bored." Came Hiei''s reply.

"Yea sure, outside sounds, good. Are we going to have to put up with Mukorou on the way out though?"

"No, that's why this window is here." Hiei replied and jumped out the window, Kurama a few seconds behind him.

"And Mukorou never puts bars at the window because?"

"I'd kill her." He said simply as Kurama transformed into the silver headed and gold eyed, fox demon. The flitted off towards the river a couple miles down. Hiei arrived first and Youko was a second behind. "Youko that wasn't as fast as you can run was it?"

"No. I'm just playing any way." He replied walking toward Hiei with a sly grin. Hiei looked at him as he got closer not even bothering to hide the grin on his face. He kissed Hiei knocking them to the ground. Youko on top of Hiei, still kissing him, he took Hiei's arms and moved them above his head holding them there. Sitting on his legs now where he couldn't move Youko stopped kissing Hiei and smiled triumphantly down on Hiei.

"Youko, let me go now." Hiei growled as he realized the position he was in. "I'm proving to Kurama that I would never be submissive." He smirked again, and leaned down to kiss Hiei, who turned his head so Youko's soft lips landed on his cheek. "Dragon stop resisting. You know you want me."

"Yeah well I'm not going to be submissive and this is a lot like rape Fox." Hiei turned to look at him biting his lip, Youko leaned down to kiss him and this time Hiei didn't move. Youko thinking he had won kissed hard trying to be dominate, Hiei's tongue slipped out and he ran it over Youko's lips. Youko opened his mouth inviting Hiei in, Hiei slipped his tongue in and Youko was distracted, so Hiei flipped them. Youko snapped his eyes open and glared at Hiei.

"I told you I wasn't going to be submissive." Hiei gloated, and the kissed Youko lightly standing up and pulling the fox with him. Youko growled and snatched his hand from Hiei.

"Come on Youko, don't be a baby." Hiei started, "You know that I won't be submissive and I know that You won't be submissive but Kurama is another story. He'll give me dominate position, and when we mate, You'd have to fight me and win for dominate position." Hiei smirked and Youko crossed his arms and sighed. "Yea. Probably, but that doesn't mean anything when we do mate." He smiled and winked.

"Do you want to swim Dragon?"

"Um.. For a few minutes."

"Great It's been such a long time since Kurama let me out. I haven't been able to swim in forever." Youko excitedly stated, while undressing. He took off the t-shirt Kurama had him in, and the jeans along with the white sneakers, to be left in his silver boxers. Hiei did the same taking off his scarf, cloak, tanktop, 4 belts and his black jeans and his boots, to be left in his black and red silk boxers.

"I've swam here before since it's closer to Alaric. You can jump out of that tree, and a little farther down the river there is a waterfall with a cave behind it. It's deep by the waterfall and deep here by the tree." Hiei was explaining but Youko was already in the tree and ready to jump by the time Hiei was finished. "Are you done Dragon?" He called and Hiei flitted up to him in less then a second. "Yes." he whispered into the Youko's ear, and then pushed him in, and jumped in himself.

When Hiei surfaced he looked around for the Youko, not finding him he dove under the water to get back to the bank. He surfaced again still where he couldn't touch and looked around for the Youko again, still not finding him he called out. "Fox?" No answer he opened the Jagan eye and searched he felt the Youko's presence behind him, a second to late Hiei turned around and got dunked. He came up spitting water out with the Jagan eye open still. He searched again and found the presence under him this time so he dove under water and did a back flip so that he was facing the Youko. He gave a sly grin to Hiei, and surface.

**'Youko are you having as much fun as your saying or are you not going to have fun until you get Hiei to give up this 'water fight' '**

_'I'm having fun, It's good to be out, and Hiei is going to give up before we leave. I want to swim for a few more minutes but I don't know about Hiei.'_

_' I'm not giving up. You give up, I'll go for another five minutes. Then we can go back to Alaric, or to a den of yours. Or whatever.'_

_' You will give up in five minutes!'_

_'Will not!'_ Hiei replied catching the Youko off guard and dragging him under by his ankle.

Five minutes later and there was still no victor. Hiei was now leaning against a tree with his boots, jeans and 2 of his belts buckled breathing heavily. Youko also not wearing a shirt was leaving against another tree also breathing heavily.

'_I have an Idea.'_ Youko thought and then using his power to command plants he willed the plants to snatch of Hiei's boots, and belts. "What are you doing Youko?" Hiei asked and then felt himself flying through the air into the water. He landed into the water with a huge splash. He swam towards the water fall, and jumped into the cave waiting for Youko to come find him.

"Hiei?" Youko called, his scent was masked from the water and he was masking his youkai, he walked towards the water fall when Hiei jumped down from a tree and they fell into the water. "Hey! I was still wearing clothes at least I took most of yours off!" He shouted.

Hiei countered "and then threw me into the river!"

**'Hey you know what, he's soaking wet and his hair is still defying gravity by standing straight up.'**

_'Ha, your right, but you are distracting me.'_

In truth Kurama was and Hiei took that chance to tweak the ears on top of the Youko's head, causing him to purr. "Hmm I never knew you purred." He mused.

"You never asked." Youko replied while moving his head towards Hiei's hands to make it easier for Hiei to massage his ears. "Come on Youko, We need to go back to Alaric it's almost dark."

"Yea I guess, but I was enjoying it here."

"Me too." Hiei answered and got dressed again. Youko just put back on the silver t-shirt he was wearing, since his clothes were wet. Then they ran off towards Alaric again, jumping through the window in Hiei's room. Hiei landed more gracefully then Youko though, having done it many times. He fell back on his bed, his arms behind his head and the taller demon followed suit. He curled up in a ball on Hiei's side and rested his head on the fire demon's chest.

"Youko let me dry you, your getting my bed and me wet." Hiei complained. Youko's golden eyes snapped up and met Hiei's red ones. "Fine." He complied sitting up. Hiei concentrated for a second so he didn't catch them on fire and the bed and Youko was dry and toasty warm. "Mm, thanks Dragon now it's warm." Youko smiled and kissed Hiei lightly on the lips before laying his head back on his chest and snuggling closer to Hiei. Hiei's arms wrapping around him was the last thing the Youko felt before falling asleep.

**Yusuke and Kuwabara.**

"Urameshi, why isn't anybody bothering you here? Aren't you a demon lord?" Kuwabara asked for the 5th time.

"We've been over this Koi, I told them to leave me alone for the next few times I visit." Yusuke answered the question again. Sensing Kuwabara was about to start asking questions again he leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Kuwa, shut up!"

"Well fine Urameshi."

"How about we listen to music? I brought my stereo from home."

"Sure, if it's better then sitting in your kitcheny thing."

"Yea, come on."

They walked up 2 flights of stairs and entered the door on the right. There was a fairly big bedroom with a couple of dressers, the walls were painted green and one corner it had a black dragon on it, on the other a silver fox, and the third wall there was a big yellow sword and a blue-ish white light. The bed was queen sized and the blankets were green, and he had four pillows a black one with fuzz on it, a silver one that reflected light, a yellow one, and a blue one that looked like the sky with clouds on it.

"Wow." Kuwabara started, "What's up with the dragon and fox, and sword, and light looking thing?"

"Well, the walls are green because I like that color, the dragon represents Hiei, so the fox Kurama, the sword is you and the light is me." He replied distractedly.

"Why is your spirit gun, and my sword intertwined?" He noticed and asked.

"Well that's a little more complicated, these were all on the four walls, but it was painted so that when one of us fell in love the other pieces would intertwine or appear. For instance, if you and Yukina admitted your love for each other, what would've appeared was a snowflake and it would've rested somewhere near the hilt of your sword, but since you and I admitted we loved eachother your sword moved towards my spirit gun. If you look closely you can see the fox's tail and the dragon's tail are wrapped around eachother."

Accepting this question and having a million more he nodded. "OK, I understand but I have a few more."

"Right of course you do." Yusuke said in a kidding tone.

"Well, what's going to happen when we mate, if all we've done now is kiss and," He blushed "touched and they're already wrapped like that?"

"If we mate, hmm, the spirit gun will wrap all the way around the sword so you'd only be able to see the tip and hilt. And the dragon and the fox would end up wrapping completely around eachother, so instead of the tails the dragon's head'll end up resting on the fox's shoulder."

He explained while he dragged a battery operated stereo out of a closet. "OK, one more question."

"Go ahead and ask."

"Why do you have two dressers?"

"One is from the Ningenkai so I have clothes for around, and the other is from here, you know for formal events." He answered turning the stereo on and it was blaring what was already playing. Which happened to be the 'Queers' the song was 'Yea Well Whatever'

_I don't want to be stupid acting like a jerk,_

_Girls all drive me crazy and make my ass berserk,_

_Things ain't going my way I swear it's such a shame._

"Wow Yusuke you listen to some good music, I love this song."

"You made me miss my favorite part Koi" Yusuke glared playfulley.

_I don't need a girlfriend to bitch and moan all day,_

_I swear she's retarded,_

_I know she's retarded, I know she's retarded,_

_ok _

_Ok let's go_

_Yea well whatever_

_I'm glad to see you_

_Yea well whatever_

_I'm glad to see you_

_Yea well whatever _

_I'm glad to see you go._

"Do you want to listen to something else now?" Yusuke asked from beside the stereo.

"Yea, turn it on another station then come sit down with me." Kuwabara called from the bed.

"Ok." He turned it a few notches and just left it where ever it landed.

It landed on 'Sr-71' 'Wish she was dead'

_From the minute that I saw her she was different from the rest _

_but I didn't hear her talking i was staring at her chest_

_and I wish I would've listened 'cause I think I might've seen the signs._

_Now It's been a couple months and I can't take another word._

_She's been pushing every button she's been working every nerve_

_I've got something she can swallow and it's sure as hell's not my pride._

_(chorus)_

_Yea I know it's just a waste of time _

_Soon I'm gonna run out of lies,_

_She'll just have to hear the truth instead_

_Everyday I'm gonna make her cry _

_Till the minute that we say goodbye_

_I'm gonna make her wish she was... dead_

_I used to hang out with my homies getting stupid every night_

_Till I met her and she chained me up to keep me out of sight _

_I've got to get away from her I think I'm running out of time_

_Cuz I think I'm gonna die whenever she's behind the wheel_

_And it drives me up the wall when she asks me how I feel_

_I don't really wanna talk so I tell her that I'm doing fine_

_There's gotta be away that I can get it through her head._

_(Chorus)_

_Yea I know it's just a waste of time _

_Soon I'm gonna run out of lies_

_She'll just have to hear the truth instead_

_Everyday I'm gonna make her cry _

_Till the minute that we say goodbye_

_I'm gonna make her wish she was..._

_I'm going crazy she won't let go _

_The lease gets tighter every day_

_I already told her she's Miss Right Now_

_But I wish she was Miss Yesterday_

_(Chorus)_

_Yea I know it's just a waste of time _

_Soon I'm gonna run out of lies_

_She'll just have to hear the truth instead_

_Everyday I'm gonna make her cry _

_Till the minute that we say goodbye_

_I'm gonna make her wish she was... Dead_

_Yea I know it's just a waste of time _

_Soon I'm gonna run out of lies_

_She'll just have to hear the truth instead_

_Everyday I'm gonna make her cry _

_Till the minute that we say goodbye_

_I'm gonna make her wish she was... Dead'_

Yusuke had by the middle of the song walked over to Kuwabara and they had stopped listening a few minutes after that because they started kissing. A couple hours later at about 11 a servant walked in assuming Yusuke was still awake since she was hearing the blaring music, she walked in and the couple was asleep on the bed, neither dressed and Kuwabara had teeth marks in his neck, as well as Yusuke. She simply smiled, and turned the music off, she also looked at the wall on the way out to see the hilt and tip of the spirit sword only.

* * *

Well, guys how about that for a chapter? I know it probably wasn't very funny but this was a more serious scene than others. I'm sorry it's taking so long I was hoping to have it up faster but, My school started! Blah! Well Imma go and I'll try to get this updated again. I think I'm only going to do a few more chapters like 2 maybe. Oh, and Hiei was only in his boxers! I Loved that, it put a good image in my head, lol. Well see ya, Review please! No Flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu yu hakusho.

Chapter 5.  
Hiei not getting any sleep the night before woke the the red headed teenager in his arms. He leaned down close to Kurama's face and kissed him lightly successfully waking the red head up. Kurama kissed back groggily, intertwining his fingers in Hiei's hair, Hiei pulled back and smirked at him "Good morning Fox." he leaned in again and kissed Kurama again.

'**Wow Hiei sure is being affectionate this morning**.'

'_mm_.' Youko mumbled his agreement. Kurama seeing the picture in his mind of the fox curling into a tighter ball and sleeping more decided to leave the Fox alone for a while. Thinking he could do the same as the fox he leaned closer to Hiei and curled into a smaller ball against his side. "Kurama, it's time to get up." Hiei told him after nudging him.The red head just groaned and nuzzled Hiei's side.

'_Hn, the Fox needs to get up so we can leave I don't want to spend all day in Alaric_.'

Hiei thinks for a few more seconds before just simply rolling out of the bed and landing in a cat-like position on the floor. Kurama's head fell onto the bed and he jumped awake. "Dragon what's wrong?!" Kurama yelled while jumping from the bed to the floor. Hiei stands up from his cat position and looks up at the fox. "I wanted you awake so we could leave. We should visit Yusuke or something besides sitting here" He said adding empathisis to the word here. Kurama glared at Hiei for a second and opened his mouth to say something when the fox got a confused look on his face.

"Fox?" Hiei gave him a confused look as Kurama talked to Youko.

"Youko, said that we should go to Tourin."

"Why?"

"He isn't saying he just said let him out and go to Tourin. Before we go, are we leaving the normal way or the window exit?"

"We have to see Mukorou, she has to know we're leaving." Hiei replied giving the fox a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling away and sighing Hiei walked towards the door throwing it open to reveal Mukorou.

"What do you want?"

" I came to discuss this thing in my castle." She pointed at Kurama.

"He is not a thing. He will be my mate." Hiei growled.

"He is not to be your mate, he will not stay in my castle."

"Yes, he will."

"He will not, I won't have my heir mated to a whore of a youko!" Mukorou shouted.

"He isn't a whore, he may be a Youko, but he is my Youko, and Ai." Hiei called for the servant.

She showed up in less then a second, "Yes Lord Hiei?"

"Escort Mukorou out of my room, Kurama and I are leaving." He didn't give her a chance to question him as he strode out of the room. Kurama having found a Tunic for Youko followed and as soon as he touched grass raised his yoki and turned into the silver haired and golden eyed fox.

"Hiei, Mukorou isn't going to try anything is she?"

"I will not allow her to threaten my mate." Hiei growled and then flitted off towards Tourin. Youko right behind him decided to drop it while Shuichii didn't.

'**Your not going to ask him about it?' **

_'He obviously doesn't want to talk about it_.'

'**So? I want to talk about it**.' Not giving Youko a chance to reply he transformed back. Hiei sensing Kurama's power drop stopped. Kurama still arguing with Youko didn't notice and ran into Hiei.

"Why did you transform back?"

"Are you going after Mukorou?" Kurama asked with worried eyes.

Hiei turned around and captured Kurama in his arms, "Yes, Kurama I am going after Mukorou, but if it makes you feel any better you can come with me and help. I wont release the Dragon of Darkness while you're there."

"Ok. As long as I know your safe." He replied kissing Hiei. Hiei kissed him back lightly, "C'mon Kurama. If we're going then we need to get going." Kurama nodded and flared his youki becoming Youko again. Hiei took off before Kurama was fully transformed so when Youko opened his eyes Hiei wasn't there anymore.

'I hate it when he does that.' Youko thought as he flitted through the trees. He quickly caught up to the firedemon and kept running past him. Hiei being as competitive as he was poured on speed and jumped from tree to tree passing Youko. Finally arriving at Tourin the Youko and Firedemon were in a heated race. Yusuke and Kuwabara out in the courtyard watched as they almost ran past them.

Hiei skidded to a stop first, then Youko a few feet in front of them. "Yusuke!" they both shouted making the Toushin jump. "What?!" Thinking they might be in trouble he ran towards them with Kuwabara on his heels, "What's wrong?"

"Which one of us was first?!" They shouted in unision again. Kuwabara fell to the ground anime style, and Yusuke sweat dropped. Kuwabara recoverd first " All I saw was blurs." He said and Yusuke sweat dropped again. " You tied." he stated walking back to the tree he and Kuwabara were under.

"Next time Fox, we should race for real." Hiei stated and Kuwabara jumped up in suprise. " WHAT! That was only half your speed?!"

"Hn, that wasn't even half."

"No, Kuwabara, Hiei's right that wasn't even half."

"What?!"

"Well yea, we're Makai's greatest theives, Hiei is faster than anybody in Makai, and I come in second."

:"Hn, Actually I'd say we're at a tie right now." Hiei said pulling the fox into his arms, and kissing him.

Youko licked Hiei's lips hoping to actually have a passionate kiss this time only to be interrupted by Yusuke. "As much as Kuwa, and I love to watch you guys make out, I just wanted to ask what your doing here?"

Hiei growled, scowled and jumped in the tree above their heads, obviously leaving it to Youko to answer " This morning when Hiei woke Kurama up I told Kurama to come here. I didn't tell him why, hell I don't even know why I came here but I sensed we should. Dragon did you sense it to?"

"Hn." Hiei answered leaning back on the tree. Yusuke blushed. "Well, um... You see. Well just come to my room I'll explain there." Youko spiked his energy becoming the red head again. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in front of Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's hand and Kurwabara blushed. Hiei jumped down beside Kurama and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Yusuke lead them to his room and Kurama and Hiei immediantly figured out what happened.

"You're mated. Hn."

Kuwabara blushed at the bluntness of Hiei's statement. "Yes." Yusuke replied. "It seems you and Kurama are close to mating to. " He pointed to the wall where the dragon and Fox were. "Last night the tails were intertwined now the dragon is wrapped more around the fox's back."

"And when we mate the dragon'll end up on the fox's shoulder. Am I right?"

"Yes, your right."

"Hn, I've seen a room like this before."

"Yes, we have Hiei."

"And did you guys ask a lot of questions?" Kuwabara asked hopefully.

"Hn, I wouldn't ask questions about it anyway unless it was to Kurama. No, I used the Jagan."

"I'd read about it several times."

"So your saying neither of you asked questions?"

"Nope."

"Hn."

Kuwabara sweat dropped and fell onto Yusuke's bed. Yusuke came and sat next to him "Kuwa whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Are these marks supposed to itch?" Kuwabara asked scratching his neck. Yusuke not knowing either looked up at Kurama and Hiei. "You guys are demons and have been demons longer than me, how does it work?"

"Hn, from what I know, if you're an upper class demon and you mate to a lower class, when you mate you transfer energy and turn them into a higher class or demon in Baka's case."

"Yes, I've heard that too, especially if Kuwabara's submissive."

"Does that answer your question Kuwa?"

"Yea, I suppose." He replied falling back on the bed. Yusuke moved towards him and lay down with him.

"So, your mated, Kurama and I are close, can we go now."

"Hiei! We should at least stay for a little while. Besides after we leave here I'd rather not go back to Alaric."

"Hn." Hiei replied and in a black blur was sitting on top of one of the dressers.

"So, Yusuke, when did you guys mate?"

"Um... Last night." Kurama and Hiei sweat dropped.

"You brought him here last night, and you mated him last night?"

"Well yea, is that bad?"

"Well not particuarly I guess, I just figured since you guys just got together like 3 nights ago, and he's never been to Makai before and both of you just figured out you liked guys and eachother, you'd have waited another little while."

"Well what about you and Hiei?!" Yusuke countered feeling insulted.

"Hiei and I have known eacother since I was 11 in human form anyway, I have known Hiei's bisexual since I met him, and Hiei of course knew I was bisexual then too, I've been to Makai many times, I lived here." Kurama calmly stated and Hiei grunted his answer.

"I don't think that it matters seeing as Kuwa and I have been friends since we were about 3, so I don't see a problem."

"And when you were 3 did you like guys?"

"No."

"But when I was 11 I liked guys, and so did Hiei."

"I don't see how that matters. You and Hiei are probably going to go mate when you leave." Hiei decided to step in at this point.

"If Kurama and I go mate right now, it would because I was ready to mate with him, not because I was ready to have sex and felt the need to mate when I was done. Yusuke that was your demon instincts and if you were thinking with the right head you would've known now wasn't the time to mate with Kuwabara. Yes, Kurama and I are going to mate and soon, but that's because we've waited for over 11 years, and we've known about being bisexual for that 11 years."

" I think I understand Yusuke." Kuwabara said sitting up. " Hiei and Kurama, knowing they were bisexual since they were young, let's say demon teens for both of you, and you both also knew about your demon heritage, and you guys knew eachother for over 11 years. Hiei was closer to Kurama than anybody and Kurama was Hiei's best friend. We all knew they loved eachother they knew they loved eachother. Us on the other hand. You didn't learn about your demon heritage for a while, I didn't know I was bisexual until 2 months ago, and I haven't been to Makai ever."

Yusuke still looked mad but he decided to drop it. "Ok, ok. How's it going in Alaric."

"The usual, Mukouro's being a bitch especially to Kurama, she tried to kick him out this morning."

"I see."

"Hn, I'm going to go kick her bionic ass." Hiei replied getting irritated.

"Go for it Hiei." Yusuke replied pulling Kuwabara into his arms. Kuwabara immediantly replied by snuggling up to Yusuke's side.

"Hiei and I are going to be leaving now." Kurama stated out of no where, smiling lightly at the couple. "Hn." Hiei nodded his agreement jumping down from the dresser and walking over to Kurama's side and then out the door of Yusuke's room. Kurama followed behind him after another few seconds of watching the couple. He lightly shut the door behind him and caught up to Hiei.

"Dragon, do you know where we're going?" he asked as he moved closer to Hiei so he could nuzzle the fire demons neck as they walked.

"Yes, we're going to one of your dens." He relpied trying not to moan at Kurama.

"Do you know where that is?" Kurama asked now nibbling on the fire demon's neck. Hiei stopped and roughly pulled the red head into a kiss. Hiei was nibbling and sucking on Kurama's lips asking for permission into his mouth. Kurama granted him access and their tongues wrestled. Hiei finally won and was exploring Kurama's mouth when Kurama pulled away "Dragon, shouldn't we leave Yusuke's castle, and besides people are watching us."

Hiei looked around and indeed two servants were watching them. "You, come here." He pointed at a blue haired cat demon. "Yes?" she asked walking towards Hiei. "What's you name?" "Kiyoko." She replied looking annoyed.

"You are not to tell any one what just happened here. Understand?"

"Who are you and why should I listen to you?"

" I am Lord Hiei Jaganshi, and if you know whats in your best interest you'll listen to me. If the detective won't let me kill you, I'll certainly have him throw you out of the castle." Hiei threatened. Kiyoko looked scared and answered "Yes, Lord Hiei, no one is to know what just happened."

Hiei walked towards the exit of the castle Kurama right behind him, " Did you have to be so mean to her?" He asked.

"Yes, I had to make sure no one would hear about that."

"Why, you don't want people to know about us?"

"No, but do you think Yusuke will be happy to hear about us making out in front of his staff in his castle?"

"Probably not." Kurama agreed with a frown.

"That's right." Hiei nodded and took Kurama's hand, walking out of the castle and flitting dragging Kurama behind him.

"Dragon!" Kurama shouted. " Let me go!" Hiei not listining just kept flitting.

Kurama stopped running about halfway to a hidden den. He turned Hiei around and attacked his mouth. Not liking Kurama being dominate he pushed him to the ground and straddled his waist, leaning in and kissing him Hiei moaned against Kurama's lips. Hiei ran his tongue along the inside of Kurama's mouth. Kurama tangled his hands into Hiei's hair and ran his fingers through it. Hiei pulled back and his ruby eyes met Kurama's emerald ones. Kurama looked confused as to why Hiei stopped and understood soon enough as Hiei made his thoughts clear by ripping the redhead's shirt off. Hiei kissed his collar bone where he'd mark him. Kurama moaned and Hiei moved back to his lips.

**'**_**Dragon, we should umm, go to a den. It's close.' **_Kurama told him and then moaned against his lips. Hiei nodded and jumped up, Kurama shivered as Hiei's warmth left him. Hiei noticed, "What's wrong Fox? Are you getting sick?"

"No, it's just your very warm." Hiei sighed "let's get going, I'm so tired of being interrupted. Next time I'll kill the person who interrupts us."

"Dragon, no one knows where my dens are, and they don't know which one we're going to either."

Hiei nodded " Just saying. Where are we going?"

" Let me lead."

"Hn."

Kurama raised his yoki and then flitted West. He ran for about 1 minute and the turned North and made some vines move out of his and Hiei's way. Inside the vines was a very simple cave, Hiei stopped at the cave thinking this is where they were going but Youko kept walking. Raising his energy again the fox stopped and looked at Hiei. "You know it's really annoying when you change forms every 5 seconds." Hiei growled. "Whatever." Kurama answered and stood still, Hiei walked up to him and grabbed his hand, and they kept walking. As they got further back into the cave Hiei heard running water and he could smell plants.

They came to a stop where another set of vines were in the way, the vines parted as soon as they saw Kurama. Inside the vines was a hot spring, a queen sized bed with satin silver sheets and a black dragon on them treasure lay around the room in clumps.

"Kurama, why is there a dragon on the bed?"

"This den was built after the Dark Tournament."

Hiei didn't answer he just tackled Kurama onto the bed trapping him in a passionate kiss. Kurama not expecting the kiss, gasped, giving Hiei complete access to his mouth, running his hands down Kurama's tight stomach down to the band of his pants, Hiei unbuttoned them and snatched them and Kurama's boxers off, Leaving the red head naked below him. Kurama moved his lips with Hiei's while he thought mentally to Hiei '** That's not fair Dragon, I'm naked and you have a scarf, a cloak, a tank top, black pants, and boots on.' ** Hiei could feel Kurama's lips form a pout underneath his so he leaned away. Kurama took this opportunity to flip them and straddled Hiei's waist. Hiei growled and Kurama leaned in to kiss him, taking the advantage of Hiei's closed eyes he controlled a vine to wrap Hiei's hands above his head while he explained.

Hiei's eyes snapped open when his hands were jerked above his head. "Kurama" He growled, glaring.

"It's ok Dragon, I'm going to let your hands go in a second, I just want to explain. Let me be dominate for a little while, I'm not gonna be dominate when it comes to the actual love making." He smiled lightly and hoped Hiei would go for it. Hiei sighed, he loved Kurama's smile. "Ok." He answered "You can be dominate for now." Kurama glowed and his smile widened. Making Hiei smirk. '_ Well atleast I get to have him naked, and straddling me and taking my clothes off.'_ He thought as Kurama kissed his jaw while he took of his scarf and cloak. The black cloak was removed to reveal Hiei's chizzled stomach and mucled arms. Kurama looked for a second and then removed his shirt so he could see his body better. He them moved lower undoing Hiei's belts and removing his tight black jeans to reveal his rock hard member. It was HUGE Kurama was to busy gawking at Hiei's cock to notice that the fire demon was free and a second later had flipped them. Hiei's hand ran down Kurama's stomach and reached it's destination. Kurama moaned and bucked his hips. "Dragon."


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own Yu yu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 6.**

Kurama awoke with a start as his fire demon was licking and sucking on the mate mark he'd left in his neck. Kurama moaned and internally he felt Youko moan too. "Nice to see you awake Fox." Hiei smirked.

"Hiei do you ever sleep?"

"I slept for 2 hours that's enough."

Kurama frowned, "Are you ok? Two hours sleep after last night?" Kurama smiled at the memory of last night.

_Flash back_

_Hiei bit into Kurama's collar bone as they both climaxed, intensifying Kurama's pleasure. He tasted Kurama's blood enjoying it immensely and he wouldn't have stopped if he hadn't realized it was Kurama's blood. He moved away from the Fox's neck and Kurama bit down on his collar bone, to mark him. After that they'd gotten off the silky bed and gone to the hot spring a few feet away. Hiei threw Kurama in and then slowly slid in himself. _

_"Wow, Hiei, that was amazing. I've had many lovers as Youko, but that was the best."_

_"Thanks Fox, I'm glad to know, because your mine now." Hiei stated with a smirk, as he slid closer to the fox.. He wrapped his arm around Kurama's slim waist and leaned in to kiss him. They kissed slowly not in any rush since they had forever together. _

_"I'm happy to be yours Dragon." Kurama replied after breaking off from the kiss. He smiled at Hiei and grabbed his hand, he pulled the fire demon under the water and into another kiss. When Hiei came up for air he drug Kurama back to their bed for another round of love-making._

_End Flash back._

"Yes, Fox, last night was great wasn't it?" Hiei asked reading the Fox's mind.

"Uh-huh." Kurama answered and pulled Hiei into a kiss. "How about another round?" Kurama asked his hand running down Hiei's muscled stomach.

"My pleasure Fox."

**Yusuke and Kuwabara.**

"Koi, it looks like Hiei and Kurama mated last night." Yusuke said to Kuwabara as the karott top awoke. Groggily Kuwabara looked towards the wall to see that the dragon and fox were completly wrapped around one-another. "It appears so, Koishii."

Teasing him Yusuke looked shocked "Koi! I didn't know you knew how to use such a higher level sentence!"

"Well at least I don't skip class as much as you do!" Kuwabara shot back more than enough awake now.

"Hey! You'd skip class to if you were like me!"

"I am like you! I'm mated to a male, I get bad grades, I'm a fighter, I have spirit energy, I'm a spirit detective, I fight demons. We're the same!"

"We're not the same! I'm a demon, my mom's a drunk, and I don't have a dad!" Yusuke yelled, getting mad.

"Yeah well I may not be a demon but I'm glad because except for Kurama you all seem to be dumb asses! I hardly remember my mom and dad!"

About this time Hiei appeared in the window, "Are you calling me a dumb ass Kuwabara? I don't think my mate will appreciate that, and you need to keep your mate in check Detective because you know demon laws." The Jagan glew beneath Hiei's bandanna.

Kuwabara a little scared now as Kurama had appeared next to Hiei in his Youko form. "Urameshi, what's he talking about?" Yusuke sighed "Kurama, Hiei, calm down, he doesn't know any better."

Youko growled but kept his calm demeanor "You need to tell him then." Hiei nodded and sat down on the window sill. Youko not even wanting to try to balance on the thing sat down below the window sill and reached up to grab Hiei's hand.

"Kuwabara, when you said 'I may not be a demon but I'm glad because except for Kurama you all seem to be dumb asses.' It sounded like you were restating your mating to me and wanted to go after Kurama. Which has angered Hiei, because you would've had to fight him for his mate, which would've made me mad because he might've hurt you. You also made Kurama mad in 2 ways, you insulted his mate and he would've been mad if Hiei hadd've been hurt."

A confused look passed across Kuwabara's face " I don't understand."

Hiei growled, " Let me explain for you, Yusuke was being nice about it since your his mate, but I can feel his true feelings with the Jagan eye. You see in demon laws, which we all know except you. It says, A mate is forever unless another potential mate comes along, in which the the mate would have to kill his mate in this case you would've had to kill Yusuke and then fought me for my mate. Or fight me for Kurama and then kill Yusuke and then get Kurama to fall in love with you." Hiei paused again to growl, then Youko took over.

"So when you insulted all demons except me, it sounded like you were restating your claim on Yusuke. So you need to be care full of what you said, or else Hiei and I could come back to haunt you." Youko narrowed his golden eyes. "You do not mess with my mate. You are lucky you don't know the demon laws."

"Indeed you are because the next time you slip up and try to claim my mate, I'll have a very good reason to kill you." Hiei smirked and then leaned backwards out of the window letting go of Youko's hand in the process and back flipping to land on his feet all in a black blur. Youko stood up to flit away when Yusuke's voice stopped him " What's gotten into you guys, you're almost the same as you were when Koenma sentenced you to help me be a spirit detective."

"Look for yourself detective we are changing, maybe for the better." The silver fox then jumped out of the window and was gone.

"Kuwa, I think something is wrong with Hiei and Kurama."

"You think!?" Kuwabara shouted "You think?" He said more softly " Something is definitely wrong with them, I know Hiei would've been mad at me for saying that, but he never would've threatened to kill me would he have?"

"Old Hiei? Yes, Hiei now that's he's realized he's in love with Kurama and is our friend? No. Something is definitely wrong with them. The question is, what? Kuwa, we need to go visit Koenma. Especially if something is wrong with them because they might plan a heist or they might kill someone so we need to warn Koenma. Come on." Yusuke jumped up and ran towards his doors. "Hurry up!" He shouted and was gone.

Later when he and Kuwabara were in Koenma's office they explained what had happened. Koenma in his teenager form now pondered this sucking on his pacifier hard. "Hmm, it's sounds like something is wrong with them but I couldn't think of what. Do you know where they mated? If they happened to have mated in one of Youko's dens they could be possessed. Or do you know if Hiei had angered Mukorou lately over anything?"

"Now that I think about it, Hiei did say Mukorou is mad about Hiei mating Kurama." Kuwabara said.

"Mukorou might've put a spell on them then. So that they go back to their original urges. Understand? They go back to being murderers and the greatest theives Makai has ever seen. If that happens Yusuke I'm afraid they'll be unstoppable. You need to stop them now, break Mukorou's spell or I'm afraid we're doomed." Koenma stated in a grave voice and went back to paper work " I just hope it's not to late."

**With Hiei and Kurama. **

"Youko. Let's go." Hiei called to the fox a few feet behind him. They had left from Yusuke's room and came to a den right outside of Mukurou's castle. "So let's re-cap shall we Dragon?" "Yea."

"Ok, we pissed Mukurou off, we mated, she cast a spell on us to make us rember how we used to be. I'm loving it. It's great to be reminded of how ruthless I was before I was shot. I wonder how it'll effect me in my human form though, hold on Dragon I need to talk to Kurama to see."

_' Kurama? How are you? Are you evil again?'_

**' Let's think about this, I want to steal something. I wanna kill someone and I wanna mate with Hiei again right here and I don't care what every one'll say. I'd say I'm back.'**

_'Indeed you are.' _

"Yes, Hiei, now onto the re-cap. Then we visited Yusuke and Kuwabara, told them off for insulting you and trying to reclaim me as his mate." Youko stopped and shuddered at the thought and then continued "Yusuke then asked me if something was wrong with us, I answered we were changing for the better. Now we want to go rob something, Mukurou wants us to come to her to follow orders."

Hiei interrupted him "Hn, I didn't even follow her damn orders when I was friends with that idiot and the Detective."

"Exactly Dragon, We're the greatest thieves Makai has ever seen. So what do we steal to show we're back?"

" We could break into the Raikei vault again?"

"No, no not yet because Yusuke and Kuwabara have probably already gone to Koenma with this."

"Good point. So what do we steal to let Makai know we're back? Or do we want to raid a village?"

"Hmm, I'd like to kill some one right now so let's go raid a village." They had agreed on a village so they flitted, the closest village they found was a cat demon village. Cat demons ran around every where they reminded Hiei of Koorime because they were all female cats. The leader of the village appeared to them thinking they were friendly.

The leader of the village was taller than Hiei about 5'3 she was blue skinned, well furred. She was curvy hour glass shaped, she had black hair with red tips all the way down to her knees it was braided. Her ears sat at the top of her head and they were red with black tips her eyes were blue with hints of red in them. All in all she was a beautiful girl if the was what Hiei and Kurama were looking for. " Oh my! Visitors! We haven't had visitors in such a long time and male visitors too! Silvia!" the leader of the cat demon tribe called.

'_She's irritating me.'_

_'Just wait, untill this Silvia girl comes then we strike they are the two leaders, with them out of the way, the whole village is easy.'_

_' How fast?'_

**' I want in! I think you should go slow, I'd prefer it that way, with the death tree maybe If they're good. I want to fight too.'**

'_Calm down Fox, I'm sure Youko will let you fight, untill then calm down becuase here comes Silvia. Let's go Youko!"_

The leader was still talking to them Silvia had arrived " Hello, my name is Silvia and this Aurorua. We are the leaders of the Neko-Youkai tribe. Visitors here are welcome since we don't get many." She smiled warmly at Hiei and Youko.

Youko nodded slightly just enough for Hiei to get the hint. In the next second the one called Aurorua was slashed to pieced by the rose whip. Silvia having just enough time to scream was then slashed into pieces by the katana.

Hiei smirked and then jumped into a hut with a mother and her small daughter, thinking she had a visitor she turned to greet Hiei she screamed when she saw the blood on his katana and the smirk he had on his face.

"Your a cat, and I like to chase my victims. I'll give you and your daughter 10 seconds to run. So" In a black blur he was next to her ear and she thought he was going to kiss her. "Run" He whispered right in her ear. She called her daughter and picked her up and ran as fast as she could. She was just barely a blur. Hiei called after her "10, 9, 8, 7." Kurama came in the room next to him "Youko let me out. I'm going to kill on the other side of the village and we'll meet in the middle." Hiei kissed Kurama on the lips and then Kurama ran.

'_Hn, I don't know where I was, damn fox distracted me now I have to start over.'_

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I'm coming for you!" In a blur Hiei was next to the cat and her daughter. "Hn, should've ran faster." She screamed " I thought I was away from you!"

"To slow I said." She dropped her daughter and she landed on her feet. "Run, baby I'll catch up to you." The mother said and the small girl looked up to her mother and saw tears run down her cheeks. She hugged her mother's legs and ran much faster then her mother did. "Well at least you taught your child to obey, but when I kill you it won't matter."

"Yes, well speed is her strong suit."

"I said it won't matter."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked Hiei as he was pulling his katana out of his scabbard.

"Well I don't know if your to young to know or not so I'll tell you. I'm Makai's greatest thief and murderer."

"Y-your Hiei Jaganshi! So your partner the other person I sensed with you, he was Youko Kurama?!"

Hiei let another smirk grace his lips. "Yes, now shut up and let's fight."

She swiped at Hiei's face with her claws and he brought his katana up and doged quickly, he cut her finger nails. "Now now kitties shouldn't play with swords."

"Bastard. It doesn't matter how strong you are when the army catches on you'll be dead!"

"Hn," Hiei sneered "Kurama's probably killed the entire army by now. I've let you live to long."

She swiped again at his face. He the cut her wrist off. " I told you not to play with swords." she jumped up in the air as a last attempt and pounced on him her sharpened fangs ready to dig into his jugular. She bit in and snapped her teeth.

"Did I forget to mention that I can move fast enough so that my sword just blocked your attack?" She jumped back and stood, Hiei swiped her feet out from under her and drove his sword through her stomach. He carved out an H to show that he was back and then left her to bleed to daughter had ran all the way to the middle of the village in the short time that he had killed her mother.

"Little girl." She turned to look hoping her mother was with him. She immediantly regreted it Hiei had turned into his demon form. She screamed and he threw her the H he cut out of the girls mother. "Little girl little girl what to do with you."

"You idiot! You killed my mother! I hate you and your friend!"

Hiei's eyes widened "How do you know about Youko?"

"Duh!! I'm not a little girl. I'm 17 in human years, and I don't know how old in demon years, my mother wouldn't tell me!"

"Little girl, it doesn't matter the village will be dead in seconds after you and your mother because Youko and I are the greatest muderers and theives of Makai. You're dead now." Hiei jumped at the girl in a blur with the katana and she didn't even make a move to run. Hiei stopped short by a hair.

"Why don't you move to defend your self?"

"You've killed my mother you said your about to kill my home people why would I? Your about to kill my whole world."

Hiei reading her emotions and mind with his jagan '_He's falling for it, dumbass, does he really think I wouldn't move to defend myself? Then again I've always been a good guilt tripper. Ugh, I shouldn't be doing this he'll probably figure it out and I'll be killed anyway. So strike now?'_

"Your right I'll figure it out. I did and your dead." Before the girl even moved Hiei had sliced her in half. Quickly making work of the rest of his half of the village he met up with Kurama who was leaning on a hut in the shadows as Youko again. "Dragon what took you?"

"Well I spent some time toying with them, why were you so fast? Did you use the death tree? Or did you actually kill them slow and painfull?"

"Yea, slow and painful as Kurama. The last couple of cats was the Death Tree." He leaned in and kissed Hiei on the mouth licking and sucking his lips. Breaking away Hiei tackled Youko to the ground and pulled off his clothes.

**Back with Koenma.**

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! I've found them. They are in a small Neko village outside of Alaric. I have the paper work they slattered the whole village."

"How do you know it wasn't some one else?" Kuwabara asked "Any one could've slattered a whole village." He reasoned.

"Yes, well your right, but one of these murders caught my attention, A young female was murdered and in her stomach an H was carved. I bet you can guess what that represents."

"Hiei." Yusuke whispered. "Koenma do we have to kill them?"

"Well, since they are under a spell, no. Mukurou on the other hand will have to be taken care of some how though."

"Hiei said he'd take care of her earlier for threatening Kurama. Wait the spell how do we reverse it? When does it become permanent? Will we even be able to defeat them?"

"All very good questions. The spell, I think you need to defeat Mukurou or she needs to reverse the spell herself. I don't know when it becomes permanent, it could even wear off soon. Defeating them is what I really don't know because Hiei and Kurama are strong, and even stronger without their usual limitations. I'm afraid Yusuke that before when you fought Hiei before he wasn't even at full power yet."

"Oh, no." Kuwabara stated as more papers began to flow in onto Koenma's desk. "It's ok it's not them. This was disease it says on the paper work."

"Ok that's good, well not good but. Oh Whatever" Kuwabara stated and Yusuke cut in "Are they still in the Neko Village?"

"I don't know but you need to go there and fast!" Koenma shouted. With that Yusuke and Kuwabara ran out of Koenma's office. "Hurry Kuwa! They're probably on the move on!"

"I'm coming!" Kuwabara shouted.

45 minutes later Kuwabara and Yusuke arrived at the Neko village to see slattered Cat Demons all over the ground and Hiei and Youko checking the huts.

"Hiei! Youko! Stop this!"

Hiei looked at Yusuke and then Youko, he nodded slightly and Yusuke thought they were giving up, how wrong he was. Hiei jumped at Yusuke with his sword drawn in a blink of an eye. Youko on the other hand went for Kuwabara with the rose whip.

" Hiei Stop! You don't want to do this!"

"Hn, how very wrong you are detective." Hiei smirked and tackled the Toushin to the ground. Holding his sword above Yusuke's head Hiei brought it down missing Yusuke's head by an inch because Kuwabara had pushed his sword away with his spirit sword.

'_Trade me, Youko, this fool has irritated me for to long.'_

_'Yea, ok.'_

Youko jumped over to Hiei and in the same instance Hiei jumped off Yusuke and was in front of Kuwabara.

"Well, Kuwabara you finally got your wish." Hiei smirked and jumped at Kuwabara.

"Stop Youko! You know me! What's wrong with you?!"

"Well you see Mukorou took some of Mine and Hiei's spirit energy, then she added a spell to the spirit energy. After which she enjected it into Hiei's Jagan and my neck."

"You guys didn't stop her?!"

"We didn't want to stop her!" Youko laughed and then threw Yusuke.

"Urameshi this isn't working! We need to go after Mukorou!" Kuwabara shouted retreating from Hiei. "Nice try!" Hiei came down with his sword only to be denied again this time by Yusuke's spirit gun. Not a very powerful blast but enough to knock Hiei back words into a hut. In this time Kuwabara and Yusuke made their escape.

"Hn. Damn him. He ruined my fun."

"Hai, we need to get rid of them."

"Agreed." Hiei nodded and then they set off for Alaric. Arriving Hiei barged through the doors, he saw Yusuke fighting Mukorou and then Kuwabara fighting with a guard. Youko was right behind him and saw Yusuke deliver a fatal punch to Mukorou's head. Hiei jumped at Yusuke but it was to late. Mukorou's spell had worn off.

Yusuke hesitantly approached Hiei who was on the ground clutching his head, Youko was right beside him on the ground. "Are you guys ok now?"

"Yes. I believe we'll be alright." Youko replied then he fell unconscious, regaining his human form. Hiei lasted a second longer before he fell unconscious too.

* * *

Sooo that's chapter 6. The next chapter is the epilouge. I don't see many stories with Hiei and Kurama evil again. I was actually testing to see if i like it becuase I might play with it and make it another story.. Well R&R guys (:


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chasea-Wing, to your review. When I wrote how ruthless Hiei and Kurama was is because Mukorou put a spell on them they weren't exactly the way they were it obviously made them worse, that's why Koenma was so afraid. Also Hiei and Kurama killed the cat demons because 1. They knew that it would bring Yusuke to them and 2. They wanted Makai to know they were back.**

**I'm very glad you reviewed to me through my whole story though and I thank you for it. Hmm. I'm sorry It took so long but I like looked over my whole story and yeah. I was like wow, this is an o.k story and the Epilogue I typed couldn't be used. I was like "Grr." I really liked it but it wasn't fit for my story. Actually I've retyped this Epilogue SEVERAL times so I hope it's good. Haha. Ok on with the story!**

**Epilogue.**

Kurama looked out the window from his bed and sighed. '_Why did he have to go back so soon. He hasn't come to see me since right after Yusuke stopped Mukourou's spell. I know she can be a bitch, but what does she have him doing? He did say I could go to Alaric anytime I wanted.' _Kurama thought as he absent-mindedly stood from the bed and walked towards the window. Sighing again he heard Youko in his head.

'_Shuiichi, it's been two months, he'll be back soon, and if he's not back by next week. Then we can go looking for him.'_

**'Why are you being so rational about this?'**

_'Because you know Hiei. Besides he's our mate and you know how serious fire-demons and Koorimes are on mating, so he'll come back soon.'_

Kurama sighed again and agreed with the silver fox. He jumped slightly as he heard a deep voice announce from behind him "Listen to you Fox, sighing again. Haven't we been over this already?"

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted and rushed at the smaller demon. "I missed you!" he said kissing the fire-demon passionatly.

Hiei smirked, "Well, if this is what I get for being gone for two months, I'll stay gone longer next time."

Kurama growled and nipped Hiei on the neck"No you won't. Not unless I'm coming with you."

Hiei chuckled and pulled the red head closer to him. They stood there for a few more minutes before Kurama much to Hiei's annoyance sighed again. "What's wrong now Fox?"

"It's nothing, just we haven't seen our friends since they brought us back here after Mukourou's spell was reversed. "

This time Hiei sighed. " Let me guess you want to get together with them, and see what's happening?"

"Good guess, Koi." Kurama kissed him again. Going to pull away he heard Hiei growl and then Hiei had him on the bed. "They can wait, your mate's more important."

"I think I like where this is going" He smiled.

**The Next Day**

As promised Hiei and Kurama made plans to meet Kuwabara and Yusuke today in the forest close to Genkai's temple, but still far enough were Yukina wouldn't sense or smell them so that they could be alone. Having called Yusuke the day before after Hiei was done with him Kurama made the plans. They didn't talk long because Kurama and Hiei both assumed that Yusuke was mad at them for their ruthless killing. Heading to the woods a few minutes before they were supposed to be there Hiei and Kurama ran into the pair. Sitting underneath a tree was Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were leaning on eachother's shoulders just relaxing when Yusuke spotted the two demons.

"So Hiei, Kurama, how's it going?" Yusuke asked from next to Kuwabara.

"Hn."

"Fine."

"Well, Shrimp let's just say I'm glad I didn't know you back when you were really bad." Kuwabara laughed.

"Yeah, with your combined power and that attitude you wouldd've been a hell of an opponent. You too Kurama, I can see why Hiei never wanted to fight you himself." The two laughed while Hiei and Kurama stared at them incrediously.

"So you don't care that we killed a whole village for no reason?"

"No, not really you were under a spell you had no control."

"Damn it! Detective your too understanding! I killed a little girl! I killed her mother, I didn't even give them a chance, They were NO challenge for me. I had no right to do that." Hiei growled to them. Which was when Kurama put a hand on his shoulder and sent him a telepathic message '**Calm down Dragon, they don't care. They're our friends.**'

Yusuke sighed "No, we don't mind that actually."

Kurama figured now would be a great time to change the subject. "So Kuwabara did you ever transform into a demon from mating with Yusuke?"

Kuwabara got an excited look on his face and his eyes lit up. "Yes! Yusuke says it's a common demon transformation but I was still excited about it. I'm not as fast as any of you but I have a feeling I could keep up. Also I'm not as strong or graceful but I'm not clumsy anymore either."

"Well, show them Kuwa." Yusuke encouraged.

Hiei and Kurama felt Kuwabara's energy raise and they saw Kuwabara's transformation. He still looked human except for the orange tail and his cat ears sitting on his head. His orange hair was now down to his mid-back and it had black streaks like Yusuke's in it. He was actually quite attractive in his demon form.

"Watch out Kuwabara walking down the street like that might attract some ladies." Kurama complemented, causing both Hiei and Yusuke to growl and Kuwabara to blush. Kurama rolled his eyes. "Calm down you two, Hiei you should know better. You know I'm not going to leave you no matter what you think. I love you."

Hiei rolled his eyes also. "Just because you say you love me doesn't mean that it'll work every time Kurama."

"Well did it work this time?" The red-head asked licking his lips so Hiei could see.

"Maybe." Kurama laughed and kissed him lightly, and at this point Kuwabara and Yusuke coughed causing them both to separate and Hiei to jump into the nearest tree. "Well, Hiei and I Should get going, it's been a while since either of us ate and I'm sure Hiei's getting hungry."

'_Yeah, and I'm tired too. Mukourou's not very fun when she's pissed off.'_

"Yeah, fox boy, I'm sure. Well then we should do this again soon."

"Yeah, we used to be close before this happened with Mukourou." Kuwabara stated oblivious to the fact that Hiei and Kurama's sense of pride was gone.

"Hn." Hiei grunted and then flitted away from the area. Kurama smiled at the two and then followed Hiei.

Hiei having stopped a few miles up, was sitting on the bank of a river. "Kurama, do you think they'd change their minds if they found out we let that bitch do that to us?"

"No, Dragon I don't think so, they seemed calm about it. Maybe they just think we couldn't help it. Whatever the case is it's nice to know that they except us."

"Yes, It is Fox." Hiei kissed the red head and then He smirked. Pulling off Kurama's clothes and then his he threw the red-head into the river. Kurama came up sputtering "Catch me if you can Dragon!" he called and Hiei jumped into the river following Kurama. He quickly caught the Fox demon and dunked him under. He almost yelped as Kurama pulled him under the water by his ankle. He smirked and thought to himself '_Oh I'm going to get him for this'_when they both touched the bottom of the river Hiei tackled the taller male and they fell to their backs. Hiei gave him a chaste kiss and then swam back towards the surface. Kurama followed closely behind.

After a couple more hours of playing in the river Hiei and Kurama decided they should get going. Kurama shivered and quickly put on his clothes. Hiei also pulled on his clothes and then walked over to Kurama. Seeing the red-head still shivering he touched him and sent fire through him warming him up. "Thanks Dragon." Kurama smiled and kissed him. "You wanna go to Makai, to a Youko den?" He smirked. Hiei Jumped out of the red-head's embrace. "Catch me if you can!" He called, and after Kurama had realized what happened he raised his youkai and was after Hiei. Though the fire demon had a about a minutes head start Youko was fairly certain he'd catch him.

**

* * *

**

**So, what do you guys think? This is the final chapter, I'm finally done! Again thanks to those who reviewed the whole story. I should get you cookies! Well, R&R and umm. Hmm. No Flames! Yeah. I know this is short, I don't particularly like it myself so you don't. But please still review. **


End file.
